With the proliferation of communication networks, communication devices are becoming common place, as well as more and more advanced. Current communication devices are capable of sending and receiving diverse types of data and interact in various ways through a multitude of applications or interfaces.
However, there is a need for a means allowing users to communicate and interact in various ways via a common interface.